New Hunter
by Angelgirl651
Summary: Allison's cousin Claire is visting for a while and she starts to take a liking to Stiles.He's thrilled,until he finds out she's a werewolf hunter in training!Whats poor stiles to do? Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

The New Hunter Allison's cousin Claire is visting for a while and she starts to take a liking to 's thrilled,until he finds out she's a werewolf hunter in training!Does he break up with the girl of his dreams to protect his best friends secret? Does he take the risk to be with her? Or Does he choose Lydia instead? Starts from Magic Bullet.  
>Chapter 1 :New New Girl In School<p>

"I''m so glad Uncle Chris is letting me stay with you guys!" Claire grinned at Allison as she spun around on her heel."Whoa geez calm down Claire don't want you getting hurt on your first day." She rolled her eyes."Yeah yeah Ali I mean really I'm 16 I'm a big girl."She hugged her cousin with one arm."I know,Just watching over like a lil sister to me." Claire crossed her arms."Your a year older then me by a year." Allison laughed."Just shut up and come me show you to your classes." They both walked down the hallway until two boys walked to them."Allison!"The dorky(But cute) looking boy smiled at her."Hey Stiles."The other boy waved not really paying attention."Who's this?" He asked as she hugged him."Thats my Cousin Claire." Scott looked at Allison with an eyebrow raised as Stiles finally stopped thinking what he was thinking and looked at Claire."Hi." Stiles greeted."Hiya."Claire smiled."...Hi" Scott laughed and pushed Stiles."You have to forgive him he's a bit on the akward side." "Dude I am not!" Stiles exclaimed snapping out of his trance. Claire rubbed the back of her head and smiled akwardly."Um...so..Im'a go to class...see ya later Ali,Scott..Stiles."She smiled to him and walked off. Scott smirked at looked at Stiles."Well."He cleared his throat."I gotta go too see ya!" He dashed off. Scott looked at Allison,"Playing matchmaker are we?" he pecked at her lips as she shook her head,"Hmm not really but Now that I think of it it's not a bad idea." "You know Stiles likes Lydia right?" Allison nodded."I know but she's with maybe its time Stiles got over that crush." He shrugged,"well let it happen on its own.I mean can't force to people to like eachother." "I know Scott,Just relax,it wasnt my plan,I just want my cousin to know people here so she doesnt feel all alone." She smiled and Kissed him again before she walked to Class."See you later."

"Mom,Yeah I'm at School,"Claire turned a corner."remember that wolve you shot last night? It's not the Alpha."She was quiet for a moment listening to her mothers words."Yes,It was Derek Hale.I saw him with two kids from School looked bad."A devious smirk appeared on her face,"Hmph I wish I could see the outcome.I'll search for a body now."She listened as she started to laugh."Seriously? Alli and Scott? Alright I'm coming."She hung up,tossing her skateborad to the ground and started to head home.

Stiles hit his head against the steering wheel feeling was stuck in a jeep with a dying werewolf."Could this day get any better?" Dereks eyes narrowed on  
>him."stop..whining.."He mumbled weakly. "I'm gonna get some air ,"Stiles swung to door open when he herd a thump followed by a yell and skatebord rolling forward."Oh my god!"He jumped out as he saw the girl from ealier lying on the ground with a red mark on her forehead."Are you okay?"She stared at him rubbing her head."Do you not pay attention to what your doing?"She yelled. "Do you not pay attention to were your riding?" He motioned to her mp3 player on the ground by her."Your the idot who hit me!"She tried to stand up but wobbled against the jeep."Hey you need a ride to the doctors or somthing."She hesitated then nodded."Just take me know how to get to allison's right?" Stiles looked at the wounded Derek."uhm...yeah...I.."He grabbed her bag and thew it in the forest."Asshole!"She went to go get it as Stiles went to the car."Derek lay low ok?" he felt the wolfs icey glare as he cleaned up the jeep."Why?" "I hit a girl with the car door and this girl just so happens to be Allison's cousin who is in a family of wolf hunters so unless you want to be a wolf ka bob just lay low!" Derek growled and slid down in the backseat covinring himself with his jacket. Claire ran to the other side of the jeep and got in slamming the door."What the hell was that for?" Stiles cleared his throat."I saw a frog on it." Claire rolled her eyes."a frog?" "yes." "In the middle of a forest." "Strange but true." "...Whatever take me home." Stiles nodded"as you wish." He started to drive and headed to Allison's house."So your new? Right?" She nodded"Yeah,My Mom and I are vistiting for a buissnes trip.." Stiles coughed."What Kind of busisnes trip?" She shrugged."Don't didn't tell me." '<em>So she doesnt know eaither..just like Allison...'<em> stiles thought.A few minues of silence later Stiles pulled up in the driveway."Hey um..stiles...thanks for giving me a ride.." He shrugged."Its the least I could do..I did hit you with the door of my car.." Claire chuckled."well I'm sorry for yelling..I'll see you at School..thanks again."He watched her walk to the door as soon as Scott walked out."what the hell? " Pushed him aside and walked into the door."Hey hon."kate greeted her daughter."Hey mom hey Alli"She saw Allisons face bright red."um what happened?" Kate laughed."Your cousins trying to get laid."Allison rolled her eyes."God you guys."she ran upstairs as Kate turned to claire,"Did you take one of my bullets 't lie to me." Claire stared at her."What?Why would I take it?"Kate shook her head." I said anything..head to Allisons birthday."Claire looked at her."Has uncle Chris told her?" " yet but I might have to..but We'll see..." She nodded once again and went to her room upstairs."That stiles kid.."She thought outloud."He's...kinda weird..."Claire smiled to herself."But..Seems nice.."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:Chemical Bonding_

**Unless said otherwise The chapters will be going in the same order as the episodes. (Example this one taking place in the Episode _The Tell)_ Thanks for the reviews!**

Claire yawned feeling rather bored in her chemistry class. _I wonder where Allison _is..She thought. Claire hadn't seen her since she left in the morning for school. She glanced over to Stiles talking to the boy named Danny when all of a sudden Stiles fell out of his seat. The whole class laughed."Alright Class Calm down."Mr. Harris said as he raised his hands up to calm everyone.

"Tonight's Homework on what we reviewed today Chapter 6 section 2 Chemical Bonding."The class groaned."Oh common no whining or do I need to make it 100 questions?"

everyone was quiet."That's what I though." Mr. Harris looked at the clock."Talk amongst yourselves until the bell rings." He went to his desk and sat down. Claire got up and walked over to Stiles at his desk."Hey,I'm sorry about the other day about hitting you with the door.." He began to say. "It's okay."

Claire chuckled."Your forgiven. Now what was all that about earlier with Danny?" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck,"oh um I was asking about Jackson and Lydia. Something happened last night my dad said animal attack. Jackson's walking around like as Zombie and Lydia isn't here today." She nodded with a puzzled look on her face.

"You should go check on her." Stiles nodded."I know I was going to ask Scott to got with me but I haven't seen him." "I haven't seen Allison either..maybe they ditched?"

He shrugged"Scott isn't one to ditch..well you want to go with me?" She nodded,"Sure." "Okay meet you outside you know my jeep?" Claire smiled as the bell rang."Yeah,See ya."she walked out the door to her next class.

After school Stiles waited for Claire in his Jeep, _I hope Lydia is okay.._He thought to himself. Stiles sighed."Is she gonna come or what?" A minute later he saw Claire walk out of the school doors holding her skateboard. He got out and waved."Over here!"She looked over and ran to the jeep.

"Hey! Sorry I took long I had to get some notes from Mr. Harris." Stiles opened the door as she hopped in,"So How far does Lydia live?" Stiles shrugged."Not Far. We'll be there in about five minutes"

Claire put her feet on the dashboard,"Hey Feet off the dashboard know how much this thing cost?" She rolled her "Nope not really but its a piece of junk so I'm guessing its not much."She said jokingly. Stiles looked at her an eye brow raised,then shrugged and continued driving,"Oh be quiet you got that dumb skateboard.."He smirked,"Anyways..How are you liking it here at Beacon Hills?" He asked."Its pretty cool,kinda quiet. I like it. And stop hating on the skateboard." Stiles scratched the back of his head,"Hasn't been quietly lately but I'm glad you like it here,and Claire,dear,I _will _hate on the

skateboard,its just sad."

He pulled up into Lydia's driveway with a laugh. Claire rolled her eyes again,"Yeah At least I don't have a crappy jeep." Stiles stared at her in fain anger."Don't talk about her like that! Shes sensitive!"He pat his steering wheel. Claire laughed."gawd boys and their cars." She hopped out of the car and walked to the porch with Stiles. He knocked on Lydian 's door. A woman with dirty blond hair opened the door."Hello?" Stiles looked to her clearing his throat.

"Um Hi Mrs. Martian I'm Stiles Stilinski and this is Claire Argent,we're friends of Lydia and we wanted to see if shes okay and how shes doing." Mrs. Martian looked between them."I'm not sure if shes up to seeing visitors.." Claire looked at her,"Can we please come in? I have Lydia's Homework from all her classes. I'm sure she doesn't want to be too far back." She smiled brightly at the unsure mother."Well..I suppose you two can go in but be careful with your words..shes a bit sensitive right now."

Mrs. Martian let them in,"Last door on the left." Stiles nodded,"Thank you." He and Claire went down the hallway and knocked on the door."Hellooo." A voice called."Its

open!" Claire slowly opened the door when they saw Lydia laying on her bed."Lydia?" Stiles sat down on the bed by her."Are you okay? Its Stiles" Lydia looked at him with a blank look. "what the hell is a stiles?" Claire sighed and looked at her dresser,"She's on some meds..Probably from what happened." Lydia turned and faced them,"what are you doing here?" "Stiles wanted to see if your okay." Lydia smacked her lips. "Why?" _Oh my gosh this __chick is on some good shit._

Claire snickered at the thought. Stiles glanced at her then looked back at Lydia as she moved closer."um..cause I. We were worried about you." He stuttered."How you feelin?" Claire asked. She walked over leaning on Lydia's dresser. "I feel.." Lydias face moved closer to Stiles. "_**Fantas-tic.**_" Claire crossed her arms and picked up Lydias medicine as Stiles chuckled nervously.

_Must resist smashing her head in. _Her eyes narrowed on Lydia,annoyed. "Bet you cant say 'I saw Susie sitting in a shoe shine shop' ten times fast" Stiles said jokingly. Lydia cocked an eyebrow coyly. "I shaw shusie." She giggled,moving closer to Stiles."I shaw Shusie" Stiles laughed as Lydia laid back down,Claire set down expression suddenly went blank. "I saw.." Claire sat up her head tilting to the side. "Wait what what did you see? "Stiles asked. Lydia stared at Claire.

"I saw...something." Stiles leaned to her ,"Something like.."Stiles began, "A mountain Lion?" Claire added in. Lydia shook her head a senile smile on her face,"A mountain Lion." He blinked,"You sure you saw a mountain lion or are you just saying what the police told you?" Claire figited nervously at Lydia blank gaze."a mountain lion." Stiles reached over and took the giraffe on Lydia's dresser"and this is?" Lydia looked at it." A mountain Lion."

Claire couldn't hold it in anymore as she laughed."Oh gawd this chick is crazy." Claire picked up Lydias phone off the dresser looking through it when she came across a video. _What the hell? _She watched the video on silent,_werewolf I knew it...I better tell Kate. _Claire sent the video to her phone and put Lydia's back on her dresser.

Stiles sighed."well I guess we should-" Lydias head landed in stiles lap. His head went back gasping. Claire coughed and crossed her arms trying her best to not look annoyed Having too much fun there huh Stiles?" Stiles shook his head and sat up nervously."Um well okay uh we'll just go. Let you go back to the whole post dramatic stress thing." He grabbed Claire by the arm and started to walk out."No..Stay." Stiles immediately let go of Claire's arm and walked back in."What? Me stay you want me to stay"

Claire looked at him as he shut the door."Stiles!" She crossed her arms. _Typical,_She thought _Fuckin typical_. Claire pulled out her phone and dialed Kate's number."Hey Ka-I mean ma. I found some interesting evidence you might wanna see." She herd Kate chuckle."Okay then I want to see it when I get back." Claire blinked."Get back from where? Where are ya?" "Shh..I'm on a wolf hunt. Paying an old friend a visit." Kate said through the phone."Hale?" " some things to clear up and take care of." Claire smirked."Bring me a souvenir? " "Depends on how this goes, I'll see you at home." She hung up and sighed. _Okay Stiles I let you have your fun._Claire opened the door

"Please...stay..." Lydia was close to a nervous Stiles,"Stay..Jackson."Stiles had a disappointed look on his face as Lydia fell back down."Annnnd we're done here." He looked over at Claire."Tsch Finally Lets get out of here." Claire started to leave when a message tone went off."wait hold on a sec." Stiles sat up and looked at Lydias phone. _No! I forgot to close the video! _"No Leave it lets go."She bit her lip, but He already opened the screen."How do I-"He froze as the video played. _Damn it! _Claire looked at him."Stiles what is that.." Stiles looked at her and pressed a few buttons then pulled out his phone."We gotta go,I gotta tell Scott." He set down lydia's phone,grabbed Claire by the arm and left the room then the house."Stiles let go of my arm!" Claire yelled as he pushed her into the jeep."Sorry Sorry I just need to call Scott. It's important." Her eyes narrowed on him."Why? Whats on the phone Stiles?"

Stiles sighed."Promise not to say anything,just you cant tell anyone. Its really important." Claire looked at him and bit her bottom lip."Okay I won't say anything..what is it.." He pulled out his phone and showed her the video."What the hell is that?" She looked at Stiles for an answer I_ know EXACTLY __what it is...It's the Alpha..Why the hell is this so 'important' for Stiles to need to tell Scott? _Claire thought.

"Okay I just met you a couple of days ago and I know its too much to ask but I won't tell what is actually going on with this..can you trust me Stiles?" He thought for a moment,for a long time. Sitting in silence in the jeep."I can't..All I can say is a lot of lives are at stake and I don't want to risk more than there is.."He looked at her."I'll think about it.."

Stiles started up the jeep and began to call Scott."Damn." He tossed his phone to the side."He's not answering...Can you call Allison? See if Scott is with her. Claire nodded and called Allison,frowning."Strait to voice mail..Wait aren't the conferences today?" Stiles nodded."Yeah." "That's where they might be. Lets go." He pulled out of the drive way and headed towards the school.

"So..how am I gonna earn some of this trust?" Claire asked after some awkward silence. Stiles shrugged."I don't know...I gotta ask Scott.." The rest of the drive was just the wind and more silence.

Claire sighed as Stiles pulled into the school parking lot."there they are." She pointed."Whoa Uncle Chris looks pissed. Whats going on?" Stiles examined the area."Don't know lets go see." They got out of the care and headed towards the group when all of a sudden there was a scream. The whole parking lot went from calm to a frenzy in a matter of seconds."Everyone into your cars now!" someone yelled. Claire looked around in confusion."Where's my dad?" Stiles asked worried."I know he's here Where is he?" "Common lets find him." Stiles shook his head."No go the the car,I gotta find him."

Stiles ran off with Claire following."No way I'm going with ya!" Stiles sighed and nodded as the looked around the people running when he saw a car backing out and Stiles dad right behind it."Dad!" "Mr. Stilinski!" They both yelled as the car hit him,falling to the ground. They ran to Sheriff Stilinski "Dad!" Stiles said nervously,"Im fine son." Whatever animal it was ran past them through the other cars then there was a round of shots. Then silence. Claire stood by Stiles as she looked at uncle Chris lower his gun.

Everyone gathered and looked at the body of the Mountain Lion in the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Until next time<p>

-Angel


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Making Choices_

* * *

><p>"Hey,Scott?" Stiles looked to his friend while playing with a test tube."Can I ask you something?"<p>

"yeah?" Scott fumbled with his fingers. "What is it?"

Stiles cleared his throat."You know Allison's cousin right..? Claire..?" He glanced at Mr. Harris, sitting at his desk.

He looked at Stiles,"Yeah I do,What about her?" Stiles looked away nervously."Stiles,What about Claire?"

"er,well,"he began,"I think we should,uhm,ya know...Tell her..ya know about your hairy situation?"

Scott stared at him,"What?"

Stiles coughed,"I think we should um. Tell her,It might make our situation a lil better you know? Maybe have someone on the inside with the hunters."

Scott thought about it for a moment."I don't think it'll be a good idea. I doubt she'd be much help,if anything it might make things difficult. We already have to be careful with Allison. It wouldn't be fair in a way."

Stiles rolled his eyes."Common man,I think it'd be a good idea. Allison doesn't know about wolves. Maybe her dad told Claire stuff about wolves maybe even her psycho aunt. "

"Stiles. I don't want you to go telling anyone about this,I-"Stiles interrupted him.

"Scott,trust me on this okay? I think she'll be a good person to have on our side plus you should let me 'cause owe me."

"fine. Okay have fun telling Derek then." Scott sighed.

"But I got you to protect me from the crazy wolf right buddy?" stiles grinned.

"Yeah Sure." Scott scoffed.

"You two,go ahead and go." Mr. Harris said picking up his things, The two of them hopped of the chairs and walked out of the class.

Stiles pulled out his phone and called Claire,it range a couple of times.

"Hey Stiles." She answered.

"Hey Claire its Stiles."He glanced at Scott.

"well duh it was on the caller ID,dork,Whats up?"  
>Stiles rolled his eyes,"Remember that video on Lydia's phone?"<p>

There was silence.

"Yeah,I remember,some freaky wolf thing right?"

Stiles nodded."Well,You want some answers?"

"I do,I'm guessing though you might want something from me, right?"

"Depends..How much do you know bout your family?"

More Silence.

"Enough."

"Okay,Meet us at the lacrosse field?"

"On my way there. See ya."

"Later."

he hung up.

"Stiles,I hope you didn't Screw us over." Scott bit his lip nervously.

"Tch,trust my abilities." Stiles grinned,_I hope I made a good choice._ He thought.

Claire sat down on the benches near the lacrosse field tapping her foot. She been waiting for

Stiles for about about half an hour.

"have I been stood up?"_,_She asked herself."Ugh if hes not here in 10 minutes,I'm leaving,"

Sure enough after she had said that she saw Stiles Scott and another person who had seemed all too familiar.

"Hey,Didn't know this was gonna be a lil party,I would have brought pie or something." Claire said a hand on her hip.

Stiles chuckled as he glanced at Scott."Hey. and sorry I forgot to tell you Scott and Derek were coming with."

Derek turned to Stiles with an icy glare. He cleared his throat uncomfortably,and looked at Claire."Well. I guess the best way to do this is to make sure we can trust you."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms."Hmph. I haven't told anyone of that video. Shouldn't that be enough proof?

"Stiles this is the most idiotic idea you've had. This kid seems like a brat." Derek finally spoke,his eyes narrowing on her.

Claire's face turned red with anger."You have no right to judge dick-wad! You don't know me!"

Derek's jaw locked and started to walk towards her.

"Hey Stop it!" Scott stood in front of him."Claire,What do you know bout your family's past?"

Claire looked at them,She knew a lot. She knew how the Argent family back in the somethinhundreds used to hunt wolves,werewolves,she knew they were real,she had even knew Derek was one,But what she didn't know is if she should associate with them. The Enemy. If Stiles and Scott are good friends with Derek then ,maybe, they could find out who the Alpha is and kill it immediately.

_And maybe grow closer to stiles I mean he seems nice enough.. _She thought. _No no mind in the game Claire. Don't tell them too much. Tell them enough,what they want to hear._

"I know about a lot of things,"She smirked,"I know about,,Old family legends fairy tales,like monsters...Wolves,"

Derek Stiles and Scott's eyes darted to her.

"The Wolf hunters, in the stories." She continued."They think wolves are, evil."Claire walked forward,"But me, I'm not afraid of the big bad wolves,Not their fault they are like that? Am I right?"

Scott shifted his eyes to his feet,Derek looked at him.

"But,they aren't just stories.. are they?"

Stiles looked at her then to Derek and Scott. "You know what Screw it. Derek and Scott are wolves there."

"STILES!" Scott and Derek yelled angerly.

"Well I'm a hunter in training. I knew Derek was a Wolf but you don't seem the type Scott."

It didn't seem to help the cause."You just told a hunter our Identity! Stiles your a damn moron!"

Scott was speechless.

"your a hunter!" Stiles yelled.

Claire pinched the bridge of her nose."Stop the yelling already,yes I'm a hunter but I'm not like the others. I can _help _You!"

Derek growled."Shut up Stiles,I knew this was bad !"

Scott finally spoke up,"Derek..I I think in a way this is good...we can be a step ahead of them.."

"I still don't trust her."He grit his teeth,

She looked to Stiles"You believe me right?"

Stiles glanced at them and nodded."Yeah,I do."

Derek glared at both Stiles and Claire."I'm leaving,before I tear one of you in half." He walked away

"Sorry bout Derek. He must have not used his flea shampoo this morning." Stiles joked. Scott rolled his eyes.

"uhm okay then,So...Allison s dating a wolf,wow how come she didn't tell me?" Claire looked at Scott

"well,,,she kinda..doesn't know.."He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Didn't know? Oh danger." She grinned."I like it. Don't worry Scotty Boy I won't tell anyone,okay?"

Scott nods."Thank you,"

"well this is awesome,so no secrets?" Stiles asked.

Claire nodded once with a slight smile."Yeah no secrets. Lets get out of here."The three of them walked back to Stiles' jeep.

_Perfect,They think I'm part of their little group secret. I just need to get them to trust me.. _Claire looked at Stiles. _I won't say anything to Kate yet though..I need to play my cards right. Then..when no ones expecting it..I'll make my move._

* * *

><p>Well I hope that was good. Please review I'm not sure if I should keep going with this.<p>

- Angel


End file.
